1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a docking station mateable with a portable computer and operative to couple it to desktop peripheral devices such as a keyboard, mouse and monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer parlance a "docking station" is an interface device to which a portable computer, such as the increasingly popular notebook computer, may be operatively and removably coupled to connect its central processing unit and other internal circuitry to desktop computer peripheral devices such as a keyboard, monitor, printer and mouse. In this manner the portable computer may be used "on the road" by its owner, utilizing its own keyboard, monitor and pointing device, and later used in a home or office desktop work station in conjunction with the larger desktop peripheral devices which are typically considered to be more comfortable to use over extended periods of work time. Thus, a single computer can provide its user with both the compactness, light weight, portability and diminutive work space requirements of the notebook computer and the power and comfort of a desktop system with its larger workspace and peripheral devices.
A conventionally configured docking station typically comprises a housing adapted to sit atop the desktop work space and containing the interface electronics used to connect the "docked" portable computer to the desktop peripheral devices operatively coupled to the docking station. The housing has a generally horizontal surface upon which the portable computer is rested, keyboard side up, prior the to the docking operation. To dock the computer, a manual or motorized system is used to engage it and move it rearwardly along the top side of the docking station to forcibly mate an electrical connector on the moving computer with a stationary electrical connector on the docking station.
Particularly in a motorized docking system, this need to engage and move the computer along the docking station housing on which it initially rests tends to undesirably increase both the mechanical complexity of the docking system and the force required to effect the docking process. In turn, this tends to increase the cost of producing a given docking station, and the difficulty and expense of subsequently maintaining it.
In view of this it can readily be seen that a need exists for an improved technique for operatively mating a portable computer to an associated docking station. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.